My love, we'll be together soon
by Ninmir Aborl
Summary: {ONE SHOT} Mokuba's out in the cold thinking of his true love. When he runs into him, can he say his true feelings? Yaoi. Mokuba/?????


Harpy: Hi again! ^___^ I'm here to write a story that Mysterious asked me to write.  
  
Mai: She asked /us/ to write it, not just you. And she was very nice about it.  
  
Harpy: Okay, this is going to be a Mokuba/Y. Bakura fic. I hope you enjoy! {Eye twitches}  
  
Mai: Wait for it.  
  
{Harpy explodes in a rush of anger}  
  
Harpy: MOKUBA WILL ME MINE! THAT ASS BAKURA WON'T TAKE HIM!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mai: Are you done? And yes he will, but only for this ficcie.  
  
Harpy: {takes a deep breath} ^_____^ Yep, I'm done. I'm nice enough to let Bakura borrow Mokuba, but ONLY for this story.  
  
Mai: Okay, we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything in it.  
  
Harpy: I WUV MOKUBA!!!!!  
  
Mai: -_-U  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
^^Mokuba's POV^^  
  
He'll never notice me. I'm just a shadow behind my big brother. I love Seto, of course, but I wish, just once Bakura would notice me. I wish he would look past Seto and into his shadow, where he would see me. I stare longingly into his beautiful chocolate eyes and I melt. He's so gorgeous; I really have fallen for him. At least he's not dating anyone. But what makes me even think I have a chance with him?!  
  
I think this as I walk down the almost deserted street. It's the coldest day in the year so far, and anyone in his or her right mind wouldn't be caught dead outside. When I'm thinking of that beautiful white hair with those eyes that are to die for, I'm not in my right mind. I put my hands in the pocket of my winter coat and trudge on. I took my gaze away from the pavement to look at the person calling my name.  
  
"Hey Mokuba." Ryou says in his phony British accent.  
  
I look up to meet his gaze. "Hey Ryou. Watcha doin' here?" I replied.  
  
He sighed. "Looking for Bakura. You haven't seen him, have you? He said something about finding something. Or was it someone?"  
  
I shook my head. "Nope, haven't seen him. Sorry."  
  
"If you see him, could you let him know I'm looking for him?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure thing."  
  
"Thanks Mokuba."  
  
He walked past me and disappeared down an alley. I walked on, once again fixing my gaze upon the ground. I suddenly smelled the sweet scent of coffee and look up. About a block away was a café. I could use a white mocha right about now. I headed for the café, remembering it was the place where Yugi and his friends usually hang out at. I walked through the door hoping that they weren't there.  
  
Apparently, the gods hate me. There, sitting at a fairly large table were Yugi, Yami, Joey, Serenity, Tea, and Tristan. I try to ignore them as I walk up to the counter. I quickly order a tall white mocha, handing the person a ten as I awaited my drink. I silently prayed they wouldn't notice me, but two things gave me away. A) The gods hate me B) I have exceptionally long hair.  
  
"Howya doin' Moku?" You could hear Joey's fake New York accent from a mile away. It was that loud and annoying.  
  
"Just fine Joey. I'm just in here to get some coffee." I said, trying not to look at them. "And my name's Mokuba."  
  
"Come sit with us Mokuba." That would be Tea's annoying voice.  
  
"No thanks, I was just leaving." The person working the counter handed me my white mocha. I then began walking out, but I stopped. Do I dare? Yes, I do. "Have any of you seen Bakura?" I ask.  
  
"Awwww, Moku's gotta crush."  
  
"Whatever. I ran into Ryou and he asked the same question. Figured I'd forward it."  
  
"I haven't seen him. Good riddance if you ask me." The pharaoh's voice piped up.  
  
My fist clenched around my coffee. NOBODY talks about Bakura that way. "No one asked you." I said through clenched teeth. With that I left the dazed teens and walked out of the café.  
  
I hated Yami. He makes fun of Bakura, and he beat my big brother. I'll get him, I will.  
  
"You're thoughts are more on me then they are Seto. How interesting."  
  
I turned around to look Bakura right in the eye. He had on his sinister smile that was to die for.  
  
"Bakura! Why'd ya scare me?" I quickly replied.  
  
He smirked and leaned against a light pole with his arms crossed. He could be a model, really. "You think a lot about me. Why?"  
  
"B-b-because I ran into Ryou, he was looking for you. You shouldn't run off." Then I quickly added, "And stop reading my thoughts."  
  
"I can't read thoughts fully, that's why I was asking you why you thought about me. I can read emotions, and whom the emotions are about, but not the actual thoughts."  
  
"Okay, fine." I didn't know how to reply.  
  
"Did he tell you why I left?" He asked slyly. More cuteness.  
  
"He said you had to find something or someone." I said firmly.  
  
"I was looking for you."  
  
My heart stopped. Did he say he was looking for me? Does he like me the way I like him? No, what am I saying? Of course he doesn't love me! Mokuba, stop living in a dream world and snap back to reality. He gave me another sexy smile. Damnit! He's reading my mind again!  
  
"You're thinking of me again. But this time it's doubt. Why are you doubting me?" He asked with false innocence.  
  
"Well, I mean, it's just." I couldn't get the words out. So I took a deep breath and tried again. "Why did you want to find me?"  
  
Instead of an answer, he walked right up to me and took me in his arms. He looked into my eyes for a split second, then lowered his head so his lips were touching mine. Yami Bakura gave me my first kiss. It was fabulous. My lips parted so his tongue could gain access. I think I was falling for him all over again. I moaned in delight as his tongue explored my mouth. This was a dream it /had/ to be a dream. It couldn't be, you don't get lack of oxygen in a dream. I wanted more, I craved for more Bakura, but I couldn't hold my breath any longer. Are lips broke and we both gasped for oxygen. His arms were still wrapped around me. I laid my head on his chest as my breath returned to normal.  
  
(A/N I don't know what happened to his coffee.)  
  
"Wow," I stated. It was all I could say.  
  
"I wish I would have known sooner you liked m-"  
  
I cut him off. "I don't like you Bakura, I love you."  
  
"You WHAT?!"  
  
Wait, that wasn't Bakura. I turned around as Bakura let go of me. OH NO! NO, no no no no no. It was Seto. He stared at me in utter shock. Did he see the kiss? Duh Mokuba, the gods hate you today remember? Well, they can't hate me that much. "Seto," I practically whispered. What else was there to say?  
  
"Mokuba, what are you doing with him?" He asked, voice shaky.  
  
"He loves me. And the feeling is mutual Kaiba. So just let us be." That's Bakura for you. If he likes you, he'll stand up for you until death.  
  
"Seto, I want to stop being in your shadow. I want to be loved by someone other than my flesh and blood. Bakura makes me feel special and wanted. Don't take this away from me big brother." Bakura once again held me in his arms as I buried my face in his sweater.  
  
"So this is why you snuck out? So you could meet your lover?" Seto asked, his rage growing.  
  
"No Big Brother. I left because I needed to think. I saw Bakura and it-" I couldn't continue. I was close to tears, but I knew I had to finish. "It felt so /right/."  
  
"Come on Mokuba, we need to talk." Was he starting to care? I could feel Seto's anger diminishing, but did he really care?  
  
"I want to stay with Bakura," I said, now my voice was shaky.  
  
"No Mokuba," Did my ears deceive me? I looked up at Bakura. Did he say that?  
  
"What?" I choked down a sob.  
  
He bent down and kissed me on my forehead. "I think you need to talk to your brother." He let go of his grip around me. I felt cold without them.  
  
"Okay, I trust you." I looked into his eyes and he smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, I doubt anyone will get in our way." He then kissed me deeply on the lips. As soon as we parted I knew that was my cue to leave. I turned away from him and walked toward Seto. Our limo pulled up and Seto stepped in, followed by me. As we drove off, I looked out the window to see Bakura standing in the same spot, smiling.  
  
Don't worry love, we won't be apart for long.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mai: Awwwwww. You know Harpy, for someone who's jealous of Bakura, you sure made him look good.  
  
Harpy: Jeshi-chan is Bakura's wife (her pen name is Yami Bakura's Wife) so I forgive Mokuba. Besides, we're getting married. ^____^  
  
Mokuba: {tied and gagged} mph! Mlphath!!!!  
  
Harpy: We're off to a drive-through chapel in Vagas! {Drags Mokuba off}  
  
Mai: Oh gods! Uhh, I'll just pretend I didn't see that. Read and Review! 


End file.
